Herausgerissen (Kapitel)
"Herausgerissen" ist das siebzehnte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfunddreißigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve erwacht weinen und Thom bringt die bewusstlose Birgitte in den Wagen. Weil Nynaeve sie nicht heilen kann, bindet Elayne die Heldin des Horns als Behüterin. Handlung Elayne Trakand Ort: Amadicia, nahe Samara Elayne wartet müde auf Nynaeves Erwachen. Sie findet es lächerlich, dass die ehemalige Seherin immer noch darauf besteht, dass eine von ihnen wach bleibt, wenn die andere in Tel'aran'rhiod ist. Aber zumindest hatte Elayne so Gelegenheit, ihre begrenzten Heilfähigkeiten an Nynaeve auszuprobieren, wenn auch die Heilung des blauen Auges beinahe all ihre Kraft benötigt hat. Sie wünscht sich, sie hätte etwas Silber, um zu versuchen, einen A'dam herzustellen, oder könnte Thom in den Wagen einladen, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, doch die Männer dürfen nicht wissen, was sie tun. Entgegen Nynaeves Vermutungen haben Elayne und Thom inzwischen tatsächlich eine Beziehung wie Vater und Tochter und der ehemalige Hofbarde versucht, ihr all seine Kenntnisse zu vermitteln. Elayne ist froh, dass sie inzwischen nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hat, mit Thom zu flirten, aber sie schämt sich immer noch für ihr früheres Verhalten. Plötzlich wird Elayne aufmerksam und merkt, dass das, was sie bisher für Nynaeves leises Schnarchen gehalten hat, leises Schluchzen ist. Elayne kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie Nynaeve wecken soll. Sie erinnert sich, dass Egwene erzählt hat, dass die Weisen Frauen jemanden im Traum festhalten könnten, doch sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese es an Nynaeve ausprobieren würden. Sie greift nach Nynaeve, um sie zu schütteln, doch diese schlägt in diesem Moment die Augen auf und fängt sofort an, verzweifelt zu weinen. Schluchzend stammelt sie, dass sie jemanden getötet hat und Elayne denkt sich, dass es sicherlich nicht Moghedien ist. Jemand trommelt an die Tür und Nynaeve sagt, dass Elayne die Männer wegschicken soll. Doch als Elayne die Tür öffnet, steht Thom mit einer bewusstlosen, nackten Frau vor ihr und sagt, sie sei ganz plötzlich vor ihm erschienen und dann zusammengebrochen. Elayne erkennt Birgitte und auch Nynaeve erhebt sich. Sie ist erleichtert und kümmert sich sofort um die Heldin des Horns. Elayne erklärt den Männern ausweichend, dass es sich um eine Freundin handelt und schickt sie dann davon, mit den Worten, dass sie niemandem davon erzählen sollen. Als sie sich zu Nynaeve umdreht, ist diese schon dabei, sich in Wut zu bringen, während sie Saidar an sich zieht. Nynaeve verwebt alle Fünf Mächte zu einem komplizierten Muster und schwört dabei, dass sie Moghedien bezahlen lassen wird. Doch dann erklärt sie noch wütender, dass es nicht wirkt, da Birgitte so gesund erscheint, wie es nur sein kann, und trotzdem stirbt. Elayne sagt, dass sie eine Möglichkeit wüsste, und denkt, dass es eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist. Nynaeve denkt, sie würde einen Zirkel meinen, doch das ist es nicht. Elayne betrachtet staunend die Menge an Saidar, die Nynaeve lenkt. Dann sagt sie der ehemaligen Seherin, sie solle aufhören, weil es keinen Zweck hätte. Nynaeve fährt sie beleidigt an, geht jedoch zur Seite. Elayne legt Birgitte die Hand auf die Stirn. Zwei Mal hat sie Aes Sedai dabei beobachtet, wie sie Behüter an sich banden, und sich die Gewebe so gut wie möglich eingeprägt. Damals hatte sie noch romantische Vorstellungen davon. Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten. Nynaeve betrachtet Birgitte, die jetzt etwas besser aussieht. Sie fragt, was Elayne getan hat und sagt, sie glaube, sie könnte das nachmachen, auch wenn es mit Heilen nichts zu tun hätte. Elayne fragt, ob die Frau überleben wird. In sich fühlt sie ihre Schwäche und weiß, dass sie auch ihren Tod fühlen würde, egal wie weit Birgitte von ihr entfernt sei. Nynaeve gesteht, dass sie es nicht weiß, dass Birgitte aber nicht mehr zu sterben scheint. Sie deckt Birgitte zu und fragt erneut, was Elayne getan hat. Elayne sagt, sie hätte sie als Behüterin gebunden. Sie erklärt, dass ein Behüter durch die Bindung Kraft und Energie erlangt und Wunden überleben kann, die jemand anderen töten würden. Nynaeve sagt, dass es zu funktionieren scheint, und dass eigentlich nichts gegen eine weibliche Behüterin spricht. Doch Elayne müsse dafür sorgen, dass niemand es erfährt. Elayne fragt schließlich, was in Tel'aran'rhiod geschehen ist. Nynaeve scheint erst wieder weinen zu wollen, doch dann berichtet sie hart, was vorgefallen ist. Als sie von ihrer Niederlage berichtet, sagt sie, sie würde es verdienen, all die Striemen auf sich zu haben, die sie noch immer spürt und auch, immer noch dort zu hängen, wenn nur Birgitte nicht in der Wachen Welt wäre. Elayne erklärt, dass sie in dem Fall sicherlich bald aufwachen und Elayne abschirmen würde, weil Moghedien ihr ihren Willen aufgezwungen hätte. Sie sagt, sie wären Soldaten in einer Schlacht und kein Soldat würde sich vorwerfen, wenn seine Kameraden in der Schlacht fallen. Nynaeve erklärt leise, dass Birgitte eine Heldin des Horns war, die dazu bestimmt seien, immer wiedergeboren zu werden. Doch jetzt wurde sie nicht geboren, sondern einfach in die Wache Welt geschleudert, weshalb sie vielleicht nicht mehr an das Rad gebunden ist. Elayne fragt, wie schlimm Moghedien verletzt wurde und ob sie vielleicht tot ist. Nynaeve sagt, sie hoffe, dass die Verlorene noch lebt, um sie bezahlen zu lassen. Elayne sagt, dass die Verlorene Tage brauchen wird, um sich zu erholen und vielleicht gar nicht mehr weiß, als dass sie in einer Menagerie sind. Nynaeve sagt, sie könnte vielleicht mehr gesehen haben, doch Elayne erklärt, selbst wenn die Verlorene Schattenfreunde in Samara benachrichtigt, lagern noch elf Menagerien um die Stadt und drei weitere wollen den Fluss überqueren. So würde es Tage dauern, alle abzusuchen. Nynaeve sagt seufzend, dass sich alles um sie herum verschworen zu haben scheint und dass sie nicht richtig denken kann, um herauszufinden, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Elayne erklärt, sie würde nur Schlaf brauchen, doch Nynaeve nimmt ihren Umhang und will spazieren gehen. Sie sieht so traurig aus, doch Elayne weiß nicht, was sie ihr sonst sagen kann. Sie selbst will bei Birgitte wachen und hofft, dass Nynaeve klar wird, dass nicht sie selbst an allem Schuld ist, sondern Moghedien. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Birgitte Silberbogen Erwähnt * Lini Eltring * Cerandin * Moghedien * Lan Mandragoran * Galad Damodred Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Tochter-Erbin *Seherin *Helden des Horns *Behüterin Erwähnt * Trollocs * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Schattenfreunde * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel Orte *Amadicia **Lager von Valan Lucas Menagerie am Eldar Erwähnt * Andor * Grenzlande * Große Fäule * Tel'aran'rhiod * Altara ** Samara Gegenstände * ''A'dam'' * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal Sonstige * Daes Dae'mar - als Spiel der Häuser * Eine Macht ** Heilen ** Behüterbund Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amadicia Kategorie:Kapitel VLM